


Right Where You Left Me...

by The_Traveler25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Traveler25/pseuds/The_Traveler25
Summary: Trav saved Clone Trooper Course from having to witness and participate in Order 66. She disappeared before it happened, having found a place Course could hideout. She gives him the crystal from her lightsaber, one fashioned from her own magical abilities that will glow whenever she's returned and nearby.Years later, despite her wishes, an older Course longs to see Trav again. He's never seen without the crystal dangling from his neck.While on a rescue mission, the crystal's glow becomes brighter, signaling that Trav has returned to this universe. And Course will stop at nothing to see her again. After all, they may not have much time left to have a reunion.
Relationships: Trav/Course





	Right Where You Left Me...

She said not to wait. To move on, not wondering or worrying about if she would be back. And yet, here he was, every possible moment, waiting and wondering if she was back yet while everyone else moved on. The crystal was always around his neck, always with him just in case she ever came back. When she came back. 

Course found himself sitting alone again. He never meant to, but somehow he managed to find the secluded places around the rebel base. Sometimes space helped him keep himself together, keep his thoughts organized as best he could. He knew another reason why he found these spaces. They reminded him of her. They often talked in the darker corners of wherever they happened to be. She had a knack for finding hiding spots, something he had seemed to pick up on. 

The older man turned the crystal in his palm. In response, the crystal kept its dim, unchanging glow. Still nothing. She wasn’t around. Sighing, the man tied the cord of the necklace back around his neck, tucking the crystal under his shirt. 

“All personnel, please report to the main hanger,” a voice instructed over a loudspeaker. Course rose from his spot, grabbing a nearby sack of supplies, heading for the main hanger. Another mission, a supply run. Perhaps this would be one that got his mind off things. That got him to stop worrying about her. 

>>><<<

“I know how much you hate what happens,” a man said to a blonde-haired girl, who was trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Where did you bring me?” she asked, looking around. She didn’t recognize anything, the area around them was pitch black, and she could only see the man dressed in a police officer’s uniform. Somehow, he had transported her away from where she had been moments earlier.

“Well, you tried to never return here. Seems that failed. However, I do believe you will be missing some major events. I figured you’d like to see them since you seemed to avoid them.”

“No, no no no, please, no,” she pleaded, finally realizing what he was doing. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she tried to turn away from the light that now flooded the area. 

“Hey, no, you can’t simply ignore these things. Besides, I’ve got it all ready for you.” 

“Johnson, no! Stop please, no no,” the girl screamed, attempting to run away from him. She didn’t get far, being yanked back by the hand now wrapped around her arm. 

“Come now Traveler, your friends wouldn’t want you to miss the show,” Johnson smirked, tightening his grasp on her arm. 

It was as if the two were in some sort of distortion bubble, they could see everything, but nothing saw them. Images began to fill the space in front of them, images Trav didn’t want to see. 

“No, no, stop it please,” she pleaded, trying to turn away from the events. Good Jedi being betrayed by their clone troopers because of a simple order. The fall of the Republic. Things she had wanted to stop. Tears fell from her eyes, blurring the images she so desperately wanted to change, to prevent. 

“Let me go, please let me go!” Trav was sobbing, trying to free herself from Johnson’s tight grasp. 

“Now, where is the fun in that?” Johnson let out a menacing crackle of laughter. He wasn’t letting her go, not yet. He had a plan, and it was going smoothly. 

>>><<<

“Okay, remember. Get in, get the supplies, get out. Security is going to be tight, so we need to move quickly.” A voice instructed a group as they prepared for arriving at their destination. An imperial base, full of food, weapons, and other supplies the Rebellion desperately needed. Not only for those involved, but the innocent planets caught without much to survive off of. 

Several members of the group nodded in response, finishing their gear check. Course stood towards the back, packing medical supplies into his sack, along with other assorted supplies the group might need, smoke grenades, communication disruptors, and other assorted supplies. He moved a bit slower than he used to, but that came with accelerated aging he assumed. Once the supplies were ready to go, he slung the sack over his shoulder and adjusted his boots. 

“How close are we?” a purple twi’lek towards the front asked. 

“Jumping from hyperspace in 3... 2... 1.” the pilot responded. The ship jerked forwards slightly as it exited hyperspace, decreasing in speed significantly. 

“There it is,” the commanding tholothian dressed far too fancy said quite loudly. He glanced towards a much larger ship they flew for. “Activate cloaking.”

Slower and slower the ship’s speed became until they slipped under the hull of the freighter vessel. Towards the hanger. This part was tricky, they couldn’t just land in the hanger and expect things to go well. There would be alarms. 

One of the other members of the group, a tall human female, was messing around with a datapad, attempting to send any troops away from the hangar and disable the alarms. When finished, she nodded at the commander. 

“Let’s go, let’s get those supplies!” Everyone quickly gathered whatever they needed and headed out of the ship after it landed in the hanger, the entry ramp hardly even down yet. 

Course followed after a moment. He carefully walked behind the Twi’lek and a togruta with striped markings, heading for the ammunition and weapons being stored just outside the hangar. The rest of the group went the other way, heading for large piles of supplies that were just inside the hangar. 

>>><<<

The images and events had finally stopped, sending the space back into shadows. The girl was sobbing, dropping her free arm after trying to reach for those she ultimately couldn’t save from their predetermined fates. Her lip trembled as she closed her eyes, tears flowing down her face. 

“Don’t cry, dear Traveler, you’ll get to join them quite soon,” Johnson gave her a sly grin from his shadowed face. His free hand reached for the sheath on his belt, pulling out a long blade. He held it tightly, loosening his grip on the girl’s arm just enough she wouldn’t lose her blood flow. 

“Wait, wha-” she was interrupted by a sharp, burning pain in her side. She glanced down and watched Johnson pull the blade out as she attempted to cry out in pain. Without thinking, she put her free hand on the wound, attempting to apply pressure. She gasped for air, the shadows slowly beginning to spin around her. She struggled to keep herself standing, her eyelids becoming heavy and closing only for her to force them open again. 

In front of the two, a swirling mass appeared. Trav thought for a moment she had somehow created it but realized she was wrong after it came into focus for a moment. This abyss had tints of bright red to contrast the light purple she was used to. Trav attempted to apply more pressure with her hand on the wound, but her hand slipped as her knees buckled under her. She didn’t fall far, as Johnson’s grip on her held her up. 

“Have fun, Traveler,” Johnson threw the girl at the abyss by her arm, laughing at her weakened state. He watched her stumble through the mass. 

“No-” she tried to scream, but it came out as a mere whisper as she appeared on the other side of the mass, landing on a cold floor. She gasped, placing her hand back on the bleeding wound, rolling slowly onto her uninjured side. 

“Help-” Trav began to fade unconsciousness before she heard or saw anything. Well, anything besides the pairs of white boots towering over her. Her gasps for air became slower, black shadows filling her vision as her body betrayed her and sent her into an unresponsive trance. 

>>><<<

The group was nearly done loading all the crates into their ship. They were amazed at the number of supplies they were able to get away with taking. 

“New intel. Two of our own are on this ship, along with a civilian, in the detention level. We need to get them out, and fast,” the tholothian came out of the ship, moving out of the way of a crate being loaded. 

“What? We didn’t know that until now?” the togruta male muttered, coming out of the hold of the ship. 

The tholothian simply shook his head, pointing at the twi’lek, Course, and the togruta. They nodded, heading towards the exit of the hangar that led to the rest of the ship. A short man ran after them, deciding he wanted a part of the action as well, ditching the crate he had been loading. The tholothian rolled his eyes before returning to the last few crates to finish loading them. 

After navigating down a few hallways with the help of the tech genius girl, who had directed them from their ship, the group arrived in the detention block. It was mostly empty from what they could tell. 

“Why is it so empty? Where’s all the troopers?” The twi’lek glanced around, leading the way down the last corridors to reach where their fellow rebels were. 

“According to this, a majority of them are at the other end of the detention block,” the woman told them through commlinks. 

“Odd,” the togruta muttered. The rest of the group couldn’t help but agree. Normally all the corridors had at least a trooper scouting around. Yet they had managed to avoid seeing any while they had ventured this way. 

“First three cells on your left,” the woman instructed. The twi’lek approached the first and waited a moment before it opened. Inside was a human female, dressed in ragged clothing. Dirt was smeared across her face, although it was hard to tell if it was by choice or by accident. Her dark hair was messily pulled back, her glasses cracked. The twi’lek nodded at Course, who entered while swinging the sack of supplies off his back. He opened it, searching for some basic medical supplies while asking the woman basic medical check questions. After ensuring she was mostly okay, Course helped her rise from her spot on the floor. 

The togruta had already entered the second cell. He was talking to a male zabrak, who had a few horns broken off in different places. Course entered and repeated the process, asking basic questions to get a general idea of how the zabrak felt. Seeing no present injuries, he left, heading for the last cell. 

Inside, the purple twi’lek was talking to a pale yellow twi’lek, who seemed less shaken up than the other two. Course repeated his check-up one last time and found the pale twi’lek was in a better state overall. 

Once everyone was ready, the group headed back for the ship the way they came. The togruta lead this time, glancing around each corner for any troopers who might go past. Somehow, none were present still. While the group found it odd, they continued, reaching the hangar and heading for the ship. 

And not a moment too soon. Just as they reached the ship, a few troopers entered the hangar and began shooting at them. 

“Get us out of here!” the tholothian called, ushering the rest of their crew up the ramp and into the ship. The pilot went to work, quickly closing the ship up and heading for the exit of the hangar. Troopers ran after the ship, firing at them. The commotion had caused the troopers who had been at the far end of the detention block to join the effort in stopping the rebels. 

The ship left the hangar the same way it had entered, gaining speed fairly quickly. A few TIE fighters had been sent out after them, but the togruta and short male took to shooting at them with their ship’s own weapons. They kept the fighters off long enough the ship jumped to hyperspace, taking the supplies and their own with them. 

Course sat near those they had rescued, asking them more detailed questions. He found they hadn’t been captive all that long, only a few days. Course remembered they had been sent out to find supply shipments, but they had lost contact after a shipment had been identified. Luckily, besides being shaken up, the three ex-prisoners seemed okay. 

“Hey, what’s that glowing thing?” The pale yellow twi’lek pointed at something around Course’s neck as he went to stand. Course pulled the crystal out, nearly dropping it upon seeing the glow become brighter. Rather than the dim, pale glow, the crystal was glowing a bright light purple. 

“I was wondering that too. I thought I saw something glowing when you were checking up on me,” the zabrak added, gesturing vaguely at the crystal. 

Upon hearing that, Course stumbled backward, recovering just before he fell into the crates of supplies. 

“Turn back,” he said, untying the cord from his neck and holding the necklace in his hand. 

“What? Course, we can’t ju-” 

“Turn back!” His shouts interrupted the purple twi’lek, whose eyes widened. She backed away from him, deciding to sit on the other side of the ship’s hold. 

“Why do we need to turn back?” The tholothian had left the cockpit upon hearing the commotion. He leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Someone else was on that ship,” Course had sat down on the floor, delicately holding the crystal and watching the glow. Watching to make sure it didn’t go out. 

“How do you know that?” the purple twi’lek questioned. Everyone was glancing at him, all with questioning looks. They weren’t used to him acting like this, he was normally calm, collected, and focused. They had worked with him on other missions. 

“Just- Trust me on this, please,” Course avoided their glances, watching as the glow of the crystal dimmed down ever so slightly. He was right, they were moving further away from her. 

“As much as I would like to trust a feeling, we can’t go back. They’d be expecting us this time,” the tholothian crossed his arms, frowning. 

“We can’t leave her!” Course glanced up to see looks being exchanged. He decided not to ponder what they meant, instead glancing back at the crystal dimming every few moments. 

>>><<<

“How interesting.” Trav heard the voice, but couldn’t tell where it came from. It echoed in her mind, that harsh tone sending a shiver down her spine. What was interesting? 

Sitting up was not what Trav considered to be a good first move. Especially considering the ever-present burning pain in her side. Instead, she slowly wiggled her fingers and toes to check she still had basic functions. She swore she felt them wiggle, and went to move her arms. That’s when problem one arose. Something was hindering her arm movement. She could hardly lift them, something blocked their path. 

“And you say she just- appeared? In the corridor?” Whatever the response was, Trav didn’t hear it or see it. Her focus was trying to regain her bearings so she could figure out where she was. 

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open enough that she could make out some blurry details of the room after being momentarily blinded. All she could see was a woman in a uniform, holding something in her hand. It was cylindrical, but Trav couldn’t tell what it was. Next to the uniformed woman stood a person dressed in what appeared to be white armor- oh. Oh no. She realized where she was, and it was not good. 

The door to the room opened as more words were exchanged. Words Trav didn’t make out. The white armored person left, leaving the uniformed woman alone with Trav. Or, rather, Trav alone with her. 

The woman glanced at the half-awake Trav and lowered her arms, the object now hidden from Trav’s view. She tried to sit herself up but was met with more burning pain and a gasp for air. 

“Probably not a smart move,” the woman smirked at Trav, who had closed her eyes again. “You’re quite injured, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Who- are you?” Trav inhaled a deep breath of air, her voice quiet and weak. She had hardly heard herself, but that might have just been her senses messing with her.

“That is none of your business,” the woman stood quite close now, hovering over Trav. Her tone had an edge to it, quite a harsh one. “You have no authority to be asking questions. That is my job. And we will start with me asking  _ you _ who you are.”

“That is- none- none of your business,” Trav responded slowly. Two could play that game. After all, this wasn’t her first experience with someone like this. Johnson was often difficult, although she wasn’t sure he had been quite this bad. Still, Trav figured she had this in the bag. 

“Oh no. We aren’t playing games here,” the woman placed her empty hand on Trav’s side, barely touching her injury. “So, I’ll ask again. Who are you?”

It wasn’t much, but even the slight pressure on the wound caused Trav to wince in pain. The wound hadn’t been bandaged from what she could tell, which frankly, still wasn’t much. It was a miracle she hadn’t died from the blood loss. 

There had been too much hesitation. The woman applied just a bit more pressure, and Trav let out a painful gasp. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she shut them, a single one rolling down her cheek. 

After a moment, the woman removed her hand from Trav’s bloodstained tunic. She returned to a more professional stance, watching the weakened girl laying in front of her. 

“I’ll ask again. Who are you?” 

“No-nobody.”

The woman sighed, shaking her head. She was disappointed. The wrong choice had been made yet again. 

“I’ll give you one final chance,” the woman put quite a bit of pressure on Trav’s wound now. Enough that Trav began gasping and coughing, attempting to shriek out in pain. More and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to bear with the pain. Slowly, the woman added more and more pressure, and Trav’s attempts to scream increased. 

“T-Trav,” she finally blurted out in between painful cries.

“See, was that all that hard?” the woman took her hand off the injury again. She looked at her palm and the small red stain that was now present on it. She paid it little mind, lowering it to her side. 

“Now, onto my next question,” the woman raised the cylindrical object in her opposite hand so Trav could see. “What is this?”

Trav turned her head to better see what the woman was holding. It was still blurry, but she recognized it now. It must have come unclipped from her belt when she fell. 

“I think you know already,” she muttered in response, turning her head back the other way. She had just woken up, and yet she felt so tired again. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping that the woman would just leave her alone. Unfortunately, Trav knew that wouldn’t be the case. 

The woman was done with Trav’s snarky responses. She lifted her free hand and slapped Trav across the face. It took her by surprise, her eyes shooting open as she attempted to move a hand to the sore cheek. However, this attempt was yet again halted by the restraints. 

“I’ll be back. Perhaps then, you’ll want to talk,” the woman knelt down, leaning in so she was mere inches from Trav, who turned her head the other way. The woman looked her over a moment before standing back up, the cylindrical object still in hand.

Trav waited to turn her head back the other way when she was sure the door had closed. She closed her eyes, tears building up in her eyes again. The burning hadn’t faded, if anything it had gotten worse. She needed to get out of here, and fast. 

>>><<<

Course could still remember that moment all those years ago. How distraught she was, her sudden change in emotion the second they had found a place to talk. Her hair had been down too, something odd for her. She hardly managed to get words out before she broke down.

He sat, leaning against some crates, listening to the soft conversation in the hold of the ship. He hadn’t been able to convince them to go back. They couldn’t rely on what they called a “gut feeling.” He knew it wasn’t just a feeling, but the others hadn’t been convinced. 

“What is that anyway?” 

Course realized after a moment that he was being addressed. He glanced at the tiger-striped Togruta, who gestured at the crystal dangling from Course’s hand. 

“Her crystal,” Course swung the crystal back into his hand, gripping it tightly. 

“Who was she?” The togruta took a seat next to Course, who watched as the crystal continued to let off a small purple glow. She hadn’t left again, which gave him some hope. Even still, the crystal had dimmed significantly since it was first noticed. She still felt so far away despite being in the same universe

“Omoda, let him be,” the purple twi’lek gave him a look, and the togruta shook his head at her. 

“How are you all feeling?” Course slipped the crystal away, deciding that maybe he’d have time later. It wasn’t his focus, he should’ve been focusing on those in his care. After all, it’s what she always insisted he’d do. 

“We will be okay,” the zabrak answered, sitting quite a ways from the group. 

“Golas is right, we’re just shaken up,” the yellow twi’lek added, leaning on a nearby crate. “We weren’t held long, and we’re lucky you found us when you did.”

Course nodded, glancing up at the tholothian, who gave him a questioning glance. 

“Doyen, I’m fine, promise.”

Doyen wasn’t convinced but turned to head back into the cockpit of the ship. The others watched him before returning their glance at Course. 

“I know you may not want to talk about it-” Omoda put his hand on Course’s shoulder. “-But we are here if you do.” 

“I mean, we are all a little curious about who she was. Er, is,” the woman with the glasses, who sat well away from the group, chimed in. She had no idea who any of these people were but figured they had saved her, and that was good enough for her. Perhaps they had some interesting stories. 

The group sent her a look, but in all honesty, she was right. None of them knew who Course was so worried about. And he normally was willing to share stories of his time serving in the clone wars. It was odd for him to not want to talk about something. 

“Well, alright, if you insist,” Course sighed, pulling the crystal back out. “What do you want to know?”

“Who exactly is she?” The yellow twi’lek decided that was the best place to start. 

“Her name is Trav. She’s, well she’s quite the interesting character.”

“How so?”

“She wasn’t one to get involved if she didn't have to. But, give her a cause to care about, and she cared whole-heartedly." 

“Sounds a lot like you,” the togruta said with a small chuckle. 

“Did you meet her during the Clone Wars?” the techy girl asked, glancing up from her datapad. 

“Yes, I did. She fought with us. Well, when she could. She hated the war as much as anyone, but sometimes it got to her a lot more often.” Course rolled the crystal between his fingers. He was doing his best not to expose much about her. After all, she always wished to keep a low profile. And, well, telling his friends everything about her likely wasn’t the best move. 

“She was a Jedi, wasn’t she?” 

“Well, yes, I suppose in the end she was,” Course frowned. She never really considered herself one, but at the same time, she fit in as one just as well. It was harder to explain all the technicalities associated with her. 

“So, what’s that?” Omoda asked, gesturing to the crystal Course now clutched tightly. 

“It’s the crystal that powered her saber,” he answered after a moment. 

“She gave it to you? You must’ve been close,” Omoda looked at the crystal, eyes wide with wonder. 

The group sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the ship as they continued back to base. Course eventually retied the crystal around his neck, holding it a moment before letting it fall against his chest. So much for getting his mind off her. 

>>><<<

The floor was not where she wanted to be, but it was better than her former position. However, now came the problem of figuring out how to get out of the cell.

Trav did have a good idea but wasn’t sure it would work. She hardly had enough strength to get out of her restraints, and she had practically fallen onto the floor while attempting to sit up. Now, she lay on the floor, her eyes looking at the floor. A hand rested on her wound, which she had taken her robe and tied it around to act as a temporary bandage. 

Her planning was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. Well, this wasn’t good. Trav turned her head to see black boots towering over her. 

“Well, I can’t say I expected this, but I did think you were smarter,” the voice from before scolded from above. Trav could feel the cold stare despite being able to see the woman’s face. 

Trav felt something pushing her so she rolled onto her book. She saw it was the woman’s boot. She winced as she was forcefully rolled onto her back. 

“Now, let’s try to resume our conversation,” the woman knelt down, leaning over Trav menacingly. Trav leaned her head back, biting her lip as the burning pain flared up yet again. 

Trav looked at the woman who seemed to tower over her, although Trav’s perception of their size difference was quite altered. In truth, they were probably of similar height, but Trav couldn’t be sure. 

“Let’s see what this looks like when it’s on, shall we?” The woman held the cylindrical object in her hand, her thumb feeling for the button near the top. 

“It’s- not going to work,” Trav said, smirking slightly while dealing with the burning pain that radiated from her side. 

The woman, confused, pressed the button with her thumb. Sure enough, nothing happened. The hilt sat, no blade to accompany it.

“Lightsabers need a kyber crystal to work,” Trav added. “And mine’s been gone for years.”

The woman threw the hilt towards Trav’s head, and it clattered to the ground mere inches away. Trav’s eyes were wide, her head tilted to the side as she tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. 

The door opened again, and a figure in white armor entered. Trav glanced away, worried about the news she’d hear. It likely wouldn’t be good news for her, but great news for the woman. 

Somehow, she couldn’t hear what was being said, perhaps Trav was just so distracted by the pain and all the possible scenarios running through her head. 

“The inquisitor is nearly here.” At this, Trav jerked her head to face the trooper, who was the one that had said this. 

“Good, good. For now, leave us,” the woman gestured for the trooper to leave. The trooper listened, heading out the door. 

“I’ll be gone before they’re here,” Trav muttered, moving so she could attempt to sit up. She gasped in pain, wanting to not move and instead stay on the floor. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn’t the best option. 

The woman, who had been muttering angrily under her breath, kicked Trav’s arm out from under her. Trav crashed to the ground again, letting out a painful cry.

“You’re so confident, and yet, you can hardly sit up,” the woman lowered herself to Trav’s level, muttering threateningly right near Trav’s face. “I hope you have a plan.”

>>><<<

“Get ready to go,” Doyen said, leaving the cockpit of the ship. The group looked at him, confused. 

“Go where?” The yellow twi’lek asked the question on everyone’s minds. 

“Back to that ship. We convinced them to let us conduct another rescue mission.” 

Hearing this, Course stood up relatively fast. They were going back, really? 

“How’d you convince them?” the shorter man asked, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Well,” the tholothian hesitated. “We told them someone got left behind.”

“And they believed you?”

“Well- not exactly-”

“Come on, either way, it’s a win, right?” Course interrupted, swinging his bag of supplies over his shoulder again. He wasn’t convinced they had really gotten permission, but he wasn’t one to argue, especially now. 

The crew sat in silence, watching Course pace the hold as they flew back towards the imperial ship. They could all tell it was the news he had been hoping for. The crystal was back in his hand, the cord swaying as he walked. 

“Okay, we need a new plan. We can’t send too many in there. They’re expecting us, so we can’t land either,” Doyen explained, trying to mentally create the plan they needed as fast as possible. 

“Drop off who’s needed, then circle back when they are ready?” the pale yellow twi’lek suggested with a shrug. 

“Oh, Sobi, that’s good,” their leader nodded, pondering the suggestion a moment. “I think it should work.” 

“After all, it is a quick rescue. Shouldn’t take long, right?” Golas took a look at everyone gathered. They could make it work. 

“Security might be more of an issue, but we’ll be okay.”

“So, who’s going?”

“Course has to go,” Omoda pointed at Course, who seemed a bit distracted by the mission before it had even been fully planned. 

“Let’s send Aorame and you, Omoda,” the tholothian nodded at the purple twi’lek, who returned it. 

“Alright, looks like we have a plan,” the shorter male said, clapping his hands together. 

“Perfect timing, we’re here,” the pilot said over a small intercom. In response, the speed of the ship slowed, the imperial target looming nearby. 

“Wait, how will we find her?” Aorame asked, remembering all but one of them didn’t know what they were looking for. 

“I’ll handle that,” Course responded, looking ready as ever. Really, who could blame him?

“Drop off in three… two… go go go!” the pilot said after a few moments, ushering for them to leave. The group of three did, running off the hatch of the ship and into the hanger. The ship took off again once the hatch closed, fading as it put some distance between possible threats. 

>>><<<

She had, in fact, had a plan. Or, at least some of one. She had managed to pry the door open after crawling to it, her lightsaber hilt clipped back on her belt. Now, Trav was wandering the corridors, careful to avoid troops. Her injury made it hard to move fast, which was definitely a setback in her mind. Even still, she was making progress. She was already down one of the corridors, which had put at least some distance between her and her now former cell. 

An alarm began to cry out across the ship, and Trav covered her ears a moment, watching to keep herself out of sight. So far, none of the troops were running for her cell yet. Meaning there was something else going on elsewhere on the ship. 

Trav made the decision to head in the direction the troopers were going. Perhaps, whatever the threat was, could provide her a way off the ship. While it wasn’t her best idea, it was definitely not her worst. 

After what seemed like forever, Trav managed to arrive in one of the ship’s hangars. It’s where all the troopers seemed to have headed, although their numbers were quite small now. 

Across the hangar, she saw figures. Three to be exact. Her escape had caused the pain to spark up again, and her eyes weren’t wanting to focus. She decided, seeing as they appeared to be wearing more friendly colors and fighting against the troopers, it was a safe bet to head for them. 

>>><<<

The trio of rebels were working to keep the troopers from overrunning them. And so far, they were succeeding. 

“We should’ve had backup ready,” Omoda called, firing a few shots at nearby troopers. 

“Not too late to call for some,” Aorame ducked behind some random crates full of tools. 

Course was hidden behind some random equipment, but he glanced around to see where he needed to go. That’s when he spotted a stumbling figure. He looked at the crystal he had tied back around his neck, and the purple glow had increased in intensity. He pointed the crystal towards the figure, and in response, it seemed drawn to them. 

“I found her, she’s over there!” Course shouted, pointing the direction of the figure. The others turned, and upon spotting the figure, nodded. 

“Go, we got you covered!” Omoda shot a few more nearby troopers before ducking, letting Aorame take her turn defending.

Course found a path that seemed to offer plenty of places to duck as needed, and it was needed. The constant rain of blaster blots made it nearly impossible to move without cover. 

Then, he stopped; there she was. Something was wrong. She was struggling to walk, stumbling with every step. She seemed dazed, out of sorts, and just confused. 

“Trav!?” He called, picking up his pace to reach her. 

>>><<<

Trav glanced up again to see a familiar face running towards her. She felt a few tears of joy escape her eyes. 

“Course,” she muttered. She leaned to her injured side, walking as fast as the pain allowed. 

Suddenly, something else caught Trav’s attention. Another squad of troops began filing into the hangar. Behind them, the woman that had interrogated Trav emerged, holding some weapon. It was too blurry for Trav to tell what it was, but she didn’t like it. 

>>><<<

Course didn’t see the new threat, instead focused on reaching her. He was so close, she was right there. He was nearly-

>>><<<

Trav let out an ear piercing shriek, tears streaming down her face. She had seen it before it happened. She worked to pick up her pace, ignoring the persistent pain. She had to get to him. 

Course glanced down, feeling his clothes now soaked. He let out a small, surprised gasp as he saw a small blade piercing his side, one that caused a throbbing pain that seemed to spread. His knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. 

“Course, no no no, Course,” Trav managed to nearly reach him, falling to the floor and crawling the rest of the way. She began to unwrap her robe, working to sit Course up in a better position. Immediately, she moved her robe towards the wound, but a hand pushed her away. 

“Course,” she muttered, trying to avoid his hand so she could treat the wound. 

“Trav, hey,” he whispered, his eyes half shut as he looked at her tear-stained face. 

“Let me- let me save you,” she sobbed, pushing his hands away as she attempted to stop the blood flow. 

He shook his head at her, placing his opposite hand on the side of her face to wipe a tear. 

“Pl-please.”

“You can’t-” he muttered, grunting in pain. “Not this time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Trav. I’m here, I’m right where you left me.”

“I wanted to be back sooner. I-I tried to-”

“Shhh, hey, don’t worry. You’re here now.”

Trav made a few more attempts to try and work on his wound, but Course kept pushing her away. He could feel the pain from the blade spreading. There wasn't anything she could do, and he knew it.

The hangar was mostly quiet, or at least it was to them. Omoda called for the ship to return upon seeing Course badly injured. Troopers continued to shoot at them, and the woman had disappeared from the scene. 

After making sure Trav wasn’t going to use her robe to try and help him, Course untied the now vibrant crystal from around his neck. He took one of Trav’s hands and placed the crystal in it, folding her fingers over it. 

“Course-” her voice broke.

“Hey-” he wiped a few more tears from her eyes before coughing. He moved his hand to cover it, lifting it away only to see blood, which he hid from her. “You didn’t have a choice, and neither did I, okay?”

“Don’t, don’t. I don’t want to stay here without you.” 

“Time to go!” Aorame called, waving the ship in towards them. The ramp opened, and Golas was there holding out a hand to grab whoever needed it. 

“Hey, Trav-” his voice was weak now, faint and barely there. “Go.”

“No-” she protested, feeling someone grab her from behind. “No no no!” 

“Take her,” Course gave the others a soft smile. 

“NO!” Trav began to shriek, kicking as best she could in an attempt to free herself from Omoda’s grasp.

“‘I’ll be r-right where you left me,” Course looked at Trav one last time. Her bright blue eyes were fixed on him, taking in the sight. “Now go… please… you can’t stay here.” 

Trav froze, her energy to try and free herself gone. Omoda and Aorame got the broken girl aboard the ship. They stood in front of her in case of a final effort, waiting for the ramp to close before letting her move. She didn’t, and instead, she collapsed to the ground, the crystal still grasped in her hands. 

“You l-left me no choice,” she muttered, holding the crystal against her face. “But to stay here. F-forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this story hurt to write but it had to be done. People may not know a lot about these characters, and that's okay. This is a one-shot, and more will be written with these characters. I just had an idea and had to get it down before I lost it completely. There's also going to be a comic posted at some point, likely on my tumblr (@im-just-the-traveler).
> 
> I haven't quite figured out when exactly this takes place, but it's between the time of Rebels and A New Hope, so yeah, thats why there's tags for both. Clone Wars was added because well, it carries over from events then (Really I'm just bad at all this oof)
> 
> Title of this story inspired by the Taylor Swift song "right where you left me."


End file.
